


The Alpha and the Omega

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hank Anderson, Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Omega Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Omega Gavin Reed, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: The wilderness can be chaotic. The omega Gavin Reed gets lost, and soon meets an alpha that is as mysterious and dark as the midnight sky.





	1. Meeting Someone New

It's a typical love story. Instead of falling in love as soon as you meet, you shed blood. It's not what Gavin expected, but he can manage with a bit of pain. How did this happen? How did this come to be? Blame the omega. He got lost, he got drawn into the forest. The forest contained whispers, whispers that made Gavin ache with excitement. What lied within was a mystery, so he lost track of himself. He was originally supposed to meet up with Hank Anderson and his Omega lover, Connor, but that obviously wasn't what happened. All the omega could think of was not the dinner date he was supposed to go on. It was the breeze brushing against his skin, the soft grass beneath his bear feet, the setting sun slowly hiding behind the dense forest he was traveling through.

As most love stories go, you meet your partner in the beginning of the book, right? Well, this "partner" is not the lover you'd want. Maybe that's what drew Gavin in. It drew him deeper into the woods, and soon, the sun was gone, and darkness had surrounded him. This partner saved him from great danger, yes, but you'd never expect yourself falling for him. Neither did Gavin think this. He was cold, cruel, and yet, he was as soft as a teddy bear. This partner lured in Gavin, this partner had set up plenty bear traps. Little did Gavin know, that welcoming cabin he seen, embedded in darkness, wasn't as welcoming as he liked. How was he supposed to know, until the trap was penetrating his ankle and secured the omega in place, that the cabin wasn't cozy? 

You could say his future partner was his knight in shining armor. You could say he was a hero. Well, he actually was. Gavin let out a blood-curdling scream of immense pain and agony. This alerted the alpha in the cabin and some surrounding animals. The animals weren't friendly whatsoever. Half ready to pounce on the free meal before them, the alpha came to Gavin's rescue. He was as quick as lightning, wiping out the threat withing seconds. 

Blood coated, the alpha helps the omega out of the bear trap, lifts him up, and carries him into the cabin. Well, it was cozy. A fireplace was a flame with bright light and infront of it was plush sofa. This alpha had money, it was obvious, but he didn't seem to spend it. The alpha, blood dripping from his raven esque hair, set him upon the sofa. He exited the room and into some sort of closet for a few minutes. Gavin, soon learned, that it was messy in that room, which is why he took a while to find what he was looking for. The omega could feel the warm fluid drip from his wounded ankle, the feeling resulting in a shiver. The poor sofa he sat on was now dirty, thanks to Gavin. 

The alpha came back with a first-aid kit in hand. He worked his magic, cleaning and wrapping the wound, and soft and gentle. The way he worked was seemingly elegant to Gavin, but he knew not to cozy up to the man. Who knew what his intentions were? Gavin knew what he was capable of, which was slightly terrifying. It was silent, besides the crack of the fire that warmed the two. Knelled down, next to he omega, the alpha spoke up.

"My apologies for all that happened," his tone was smooth and warm, like he could talk his way into the hearts of all that oppose him. it a deadly weapon, a weapon that Gavin seemed to be fond of. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

Gavin was somewhat surprised at his behavior. Omegas usually were treated as second class citizens in the community, yet this alpha was talking down to him, or, belittling him. He seemed reassuring in his lack of emotion, like he wanted to be trusted. A relationship built on trust is better than jealousy and abuse. "Gavin, my name is Gavin." 

Gavin held a raspy voice, his tongue coated in dried blood. Well, the alpha knew he was disgusted by the taste, so he got him a glass filled with water. It was a refreshing beverage that Gavin didn't know he needed until he took a drink. He near finished off the glass, now realizing how dehydrated he actually was.

"Well, Gavin, my name is Conrad," the alpha, with a name, said soothingly, "do you mind telling me why you're here. Not that i don't mind, its just, I never get guests." Conrad was trusted by the surrounding community because he is a hunter. He hunted for food, which is something folks haven't done in a while. Conrad was old school, which isn't necessarily bad, but he wasn't trusted. And that broke his heart.

"I was.." his voice eased away as he tried to think of something to say that wasn't creepy, "Drawn in. I dunno' man, I'm curious as well." 

"Odd.. Where were you headed?"

"That's none of your damn business."

There it it, Gavin is finally using his charms; aka, being an asshole for no reason. Conrad didn't seem affected by it, which pissed Gavin off. Why? Why did this upset him so much? Why did he want Conrad to care? Why did he want to make Conrad upset? No, he wasn't crushing on this alpha. Crushing is such a highschool term, and Gavin isn't a hormonal teenager. Well, he thought he wasn't. Conrad was an interesting character that hid himself from the world. Gavin did find this attractive, but this isn't a romance cliche. There was more to Gavin and more to Conrad. They both ached for someone to stay by their side, they both longed for a love.

"I can help you clean yourself up. Get you clothes, food, a place to stay for the night."

"Yeah, you'd really want that, wouldn't you?"

This was going to be a night both members would remember.


	2. What's next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is starting to regret his choices

_Typical_

Gavin watched the Alpha pace, arms crossed and brows furrowed. Blood stained furniture hard to clean, and Conrad was getting impatient. This love story is hardly a story at all. Gavin was injured, scrubbing the hell out of this man's couch because why? He stumbled into this idiot's bear trap and this is how he's being treated? Like a tool. 

Conrad stopped his bullshit pacing and kneeled down beside the omega. Gavin thought this man was decent, and not the type that would use others. Well, he was fucking wrong. And now he was pushed. He outta get up and beat this man silly, but he knew that wouldnt lead anyways. So he ignored the alpha, and tried his damn beat to clean this man's furniture. 

"Gavin, you need to stop. You're completely demolishing that couch cushion." Conrad spoke in a rather soothing tone. 

"You told me to do this, so shut the fuck up." Gavin snapped, now glaring daggers at the alpha.

"No, I said that I'll have to request a friend of mine to wash it. I didn't say you had to."

So Gavin stretched to truth a bit, so what? This man probably isn't that good, and he's gonna prove it. "I know this is what you wanted. To use me."

Conrad sighed and stood up. "Gavin, you can trust me." He held out his hand assist the injured omega. "I mean you no harm, I just want to help."

Gavin smacked away that hand. It was cut up, but his skin was radiant. It confused Gavin as to how a hunter could possibly glow. This man could be a model. The omega could feel the heat rise into his cheeks, but he was a tsundere, and wouldnt admit his attraction. "Fuck off, you prick." He said, trying to stand.

Conrad, being the person he is, assists Gavin anyways, and leads him to a bedroom. Oh, don't worry, it's not gonna get spicy. Gavin plops down on the bed before staring out the window. He wonder if people were missing him. Doubt clouded his mind as he laid back, and allowed the alpha the change the  wrapping on his foot. 

"Are you hungry?" 

Gavin turned his attention to the alpha, who had finished his task rather quick. He had to admit, he was rather impressed. "Perhaps. What do ya got to eat?"

Conrad smiled before taking a seat next to Gavin. "Well, you're probably used to eating processed meats and such. Never trust a label is what my father told me. So I hunt. And, I have my own garden. Only three fresher meats and produce will be provided to you."

_Is he trying to sell me shit? Goddamn._

Gavin narrowed his eyes and huffed. "I couldnt care less about your natural bullshit. Just shut up and make something." This was an absolute lie. He cared a lot about what he ate, but he's as stubborn as Hank.

Conrad nods, not taking this as an insult. Why does Gavin want to make Conrad disgusted by him? Cause he's a pussy and he doesn't want to admit his feelings. This omega was a tough nut to crack, and was starting to regret coming here. First of all, he fucking nearly got his foot cut off. Secondly, he was falling in love with someone he just met. Who ever this man was, he wanted to be the stars in his sky. Or whatever cheesy shit he could come up with. Gavin crossed his arms and huffed again. If he keeps huffing, he might just blow this house down.

As a species that can change forms, from human to wolf, it would be story book. You could see the headlines now. "TSUNDERE BITCH BLOWS DOWN HUNKS HOUSE BY HUFFING". You'd this he was high, but no, he's just Gavin.

The omega didn't like to be pampered. It feels almost like he's been cursed. Living your life as someone who's meant to be bred makes you feel lesser than everyone else. Mainly because you don't understand why equality can't exist. Equality is something Gavin wouldn't fight if he was an alpha. Why should he have to? 

Gavin, deep in his thoughts, was staring up at the ceiling when Conrad came back in. He held a tray filled to the brim with many different meals. When Gavin got a whiff of heaven, boy did he sit up. Nearly falling out of the bed because he was suddenly overwhelmed with hunger, Gavin stared.

Conrad, knowing Gavin wouldnt want to be fed, set the tray down on the bedside table and walked off. The omega was almost sad by this. What if he wanted to be fed? Deep down, he did. But he wanted to be his own man. If he could even be called a man at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this story every Saturday. I hope you enjoyed


End file.
